


You Weren't Allowed At Sunday Mass After That. (Gerard Way x Male Reader)

by UnicornCooky



Series: Priest Gee [1]
Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, Priest Sex, Spankings, male reader - Freeform, sin - Freeform, so much sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the long wait, I am back with 1800 words of pure, gay sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Weren't Allowed At Sunday Mass After That. (Gerard Way x Male Reader)

Hello guys. I apologize for the long wait, I've been trying to focus more on the sequel to one of my stories and get it finished. For now, have this.

 

(Mentions of rape/non-con, underage smut)

Of course there had always been that rumor that priests having sex with or raping their alter boys, but also then again, those definitely weren't true. Well, you were pretty sure anyway. 

You were pretty wary of this when you joined the church in your new home area, scared that maybe those rumors were true and that some old guy in a black robe would try and touch you while your parents weren't looking. 

But from the moment you saw Father Way, you hadn't thought that sexual relations with a priest would be all that bad.

It sounded horrible of course, lusting after your priest, having thoughts of him almost every night and wanking to memories of him from the days that you had attended service, thinking about him bending you over the desk in his youth class and fucking you until you couldn't even remember your own name (well, while everyone was gone of course). 

Then of course, even if you weren't underage and he wasn't your priest, there was still the fact that you were both men.

Which was wrong, obviously.

So you kept the thoughts to yourself and sat quietly through sermon, trying not to think about how good Father Way lookrd right then. His black hair was usually straight but today it seemed pretty wavy, meaning either he usually straightened his hair every day or he somehow did something to make his hair wavy.

Either way, it looked good, and soft, you kinda wanted to touch it.

To you Mass took way too long, which was especially annoying since Father Jasons kept saying that he would be finishing up soon and then he was still talking an hour later.

Which was okay, you got to stare at Gerard for longer.

It's not like the two of you hadn't met, you two had actually met and spent time with eachother plenty of times, arranging youth trips or activities, and sometimes even just talking after the service. That didn't clear your mind of the thoughts, though.

As soon as Mass was over you rushed outside, inevitably receiving glares from your parents, a few grandmothers, and young kids who were way too excited to learn about 'the glory of God'. It didn't bother you though, because as soon as you were outside you spotted who you were looking for. 

You approached him in the middle of him walking to his car and tapped on his shoulder. "Hi Father Way!" You chirped, smiling wide. "Hey, (Y/N)! And I told you, you can call me Gerard." he crossed his arms and smiled down at you. He'd never admit it, but you were his favorite person that attended the church. "I know, I just think its a little disrespectful, y'know?"

Gerard nodded, and stretched a little bit, his shirt coming untucked from his black slacks.

"(Y/N)? Do you mind helping me sort out a few things with the Youth Group's lesson for next week? I hear you're pretty good with sorting and the work will get done a lot faster if I have someone to do it while I write down some things." He said, somewhat hopefully. 

You couldn't help but nod frantically. "Oh! O-Of course! I'd love t-to help!" You said. You sounded almost too excited, but Father Way didn't seem to mind. He continued walking to his car, and you just quietly followed, unknowing as to what you were supposed to do.

"Hold on a second, sugar" /Sugar/, that had to be against the rules, right? It's not normal priest behavior to call your church attendees that! "I've got to get a few things from my car." 

You simply nodded and waited behind him as he opened the trunk of his sleek black car and grabbed a purple tote with various books and papers inside. 

Father Way quickly slammed the trunk closed and lead you through one of the backdoors of the church, through the alternative path to the youth classroom.

So that's what that extra door was for.

As soon as you got in the room, Gerard placed the tote down on his desk and pulled out his chair. "Go ahead and sit, sugar. We can go over what I need you to do." He said kindly. You could think of another situation, that you'd enjoy much more, in which he'd be saying that. 

No. Stop thinking that way, (Y/N).

You two talked for a bit, as he handed you papers and told you what you were meant to do. It was all good, you were tapping your pen against the desk, and then you hit it a little too hard, and it flew out of your hand.

"God-fucking-dammit!" You hissed, obviously not thinking about the fact that you were sitting not even a foot away from a priest.

You didn't realise until it was too late, because Father Way had pulled you by your arm across the desk and was looking you directly in the eye.

"Did you just take the Lord's name in vain?" He growled, and fuck his voice went all deep, and it was so sexy, and you were just realising how pretty his eyes were. But, now obviously wasn't a good time to be thinking about how good looking he was.

You blushed a little and nodded sheepishly. "I-I did, Father..." You said shamefully, then hung your head. Father Way firmly grabbed your chin and lifted your head up. He was furious, that's for sure.

"You do know what the punishment is for saying things like that in this church, don't you?" He lowered his voice a little as he spoke and his eyes got darker. 

You gulped and nodded, so Father Way immediately turned you around and bent you over the desk. This was a normal thing for anyone who committed a sin in the church, you'd get a lashing, or a spanking, and it wasn't against the rules or anything, because the church approved it.

Not to mention many girls got themselves in trouble in hopes of getting Father Way as the one to issue their punishment, but it was usually someone of the same sex issuing them, so that nothing innapropriate went on.

Father Way grabbed a ruler from his desk, and yanked your jeans down, only for you to receive a hard smack that made you lurch forward and squeal. 

Holy fucking shit. You didn't hate this.

Another hit, and this time you moaned, making Father Way raise his eyebrows.

You looked back, blushing madly, to see that his face was covered in a smirk. "You a kinky one, kid?" Father Way snickered, and you felt him rub the red mark that had formed on your bum. You weren't even thinking now as you pushed back against his hand and whimpered.

Father Way smirked again and licked his lips, bringing down the ruler against your bum once more. He knew it was wrong, and he knew he shouldn't be wanting to do this, but the issue that he now had in his pants was making him think otherwise.

You moaned louder, lurching forward again. "M-Mmph! Please please! N-Need it so b-bad, I-I-" You stopped yourself, throwing your hand over your mouth with one hand, and trying to quickly yank your pants up with the other.

You had tried to turn around to walk out before you got yourself into any more trouble, but Father Way pinned your hips against the desk and kissed you feverishly. 

He rutted his hips against yours, letting you feel that he was just as hard as you were, and it made you suddenly push aside all thoughts of it being wrong.

Holy fuck you wanted this.

With a quick burst of confidence you pushed Father Way back so that he was sitting in his chair. You straddled him and immediately straddled him. He seemed to be enjoying himself, considering the way he moaned when you leaned in and started kissing his neck.

You ground against his obvious hard-on, and he grabbed your ass tightly. Gerard pushed your pants back down, and leaned in to whisper in your ear. "We gotta be fast, sugar. We've still got a chance of getting caught." He said, working on pushing his own pants down.

His cock wasn't too huge or small, it was what you expected to be a normal length for the heritage he'd come from. You'd heard he was Italian or something, but you didn't know for sure.

You had to kick off your jeans the rest of the way so he could actually get between your legs, but as soon as he was, it was amazing. He'd fucking gone in without any lube, and you'd expected it to hurt a lot more, but holy shit this felt good.

As soon as he was inside you, you started gyrating your hips trying to let yourself adjust to his thickness. It wasn't like you'd never done this before - well, you hadn't, it was literally just fingering yourself to thoughts of the priest and hoping that you weren't caught. But still.

You'd finally stopped messing around and started to slowly bounce up and down, Father Way's cock sliding in and out of you with little ease. It wasn't easy, but holy shit you liked it. The burn and stretch of it just felt so good. Your mouth hung open wide, and Gerard quickly covered it with his hand before any moans could escape. 

Your squeals and pants were muffled by his hand as you sped up your pace. Father Way's face was buried in your neck, as he peppered tiny kisses here and there, and kept his hand firmly over your mouth to make sure you didn't get caught.

You were taken by surprise when Gerard moved his free hand from your bum to start stroking your cock at the same fast pace in which you were bouncing up and down. /Holy fucking shit/, you knew you wouldn't last long but at that point you thought it was just ridiculous. 

It didn't take too much longer and you were cumming hard into his hand, much harder than masturbating ever caused you to.

And holy shit he didn't stop whenever you came.

Father Way thrusted upwards over and over again, tilting his head back and letting his eyes shut and mouth fall open. He looked so pretty, it almost distracted you from how sensitive you were as he continued pounding into you. 

He came inside of you before it got too much to handle, and you collapsed against his chest. Apparently the noise he made when he finished raised some suspicion, because there were soon footsteps in front of the door.

Father Way was later kicked out of the church, and you weren't allowed to attend Mass on Sundays. You were okay with that though.


End file.
